The Last song
by Rhinoblade
Summary: Hi guys. This is my first song fiction. This fiction is about my favorite pair Po and Tigress. The song is 'When I look at you' by Miley cyrus. please read and review.


_**Please note that this song fiction has not related to my story "New allies". This song is "when I look at you" by Miley cyrus. Anyway, enjoy the story and tell me what do you think. I do not own any kung fu panda characters.**_

* * *

_It was a beautiful night in the valley of peace. Tigress walked through the hallway to her room after training. Before she enters her room, she glanced at the room across hers. She remembered the big, fat, panda, Po who always make them laugh used to live there two years ago. She let out a heavy sigh and entered Po's room._

_She looked at the action figures of her and the others standing on his window frame. She reached the window and looked at the stars. She began to sing remembering all the moments how he tried to be nice to her and how he'll always be there for her whenever she needed someone to comfort her…_

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
when the nights so long  
'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy  
_

Tigress opened her eyes from her bed. She saw the roof of her room in front of her. She sat up and grabbed her head. "Ugh…Why my head is hurting like this?" She murmured.

"It's because you've been hit by a hammer in the head."

She nearly jumped and looked at the red panda sitting on the floor in the lotus position, with his eyes closed.

"Master Shifu, what happened?" she asked. Shifu opened his eyes. "Don't you remember the battle you had last night? Anyway, don't worry about it anymore. Po saved you from the bandits. You're safe now…" he said and got on his feet.

"By the way, he requested me to give this to you." he gave her a scroll "I'll inform the others." He said and he left the room.

She opened the scroll and gasped. It was a beautiful painting of a female tiger, standing near the peach tree, gazing at the stars. Below the painting, there was a sentence…

"To my precious Tigress, get well soon…"

_when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

Tigress made her way through the bandits, knocking them out. She had to save Po. She knew Po will get into danger eventually. She saw Po fighting the evil peacock desperately.

Suddenly a large gorilla landed in front of her. She snarled at the gorilla and started fighting it.

She reached Po, but someone grabbed her from behind. She shouted at the top her lungs "Po, get away from him!"

But that is of no use. She heard Shen said something like "Here, Let me heal you!" and he reveals large cannon in front of Po. Tigress kicked the gorilla in the face who was grabbing her. She went on all fours to reach Po, but she was too late.

"BOOM" the cannon fired.

"NO!" she screamed and watched helplessly that her panda was thrown into the river. Tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't try to hold it back. Instead she fell to her knees and closed her eyes…

"_Po, I'm sorry!_"

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

Tigress sat on her bed. Her eyes were holding back tears. "I've failed! I've failed the valley, I've failed my master, I've failed everyone all because of that…that big, fat, giant…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a creaking sound outside her room.

She knew exactly who it was. Her eyes narrowed. She got to her knees and opened the door furiously

Po startled "master Tigress! Didn't mean to wake you…" he started to apologize, but she cuts him off "You don't belong here!"

"Yeah, this is your room…"

Tigress glared at him "I mean, you don't belong in the jade palace. You are disgrace to kung fu. If you have any respect for who we are, and what we do, you will be gone by morning" she snapped and shuts the door in his face. She growled and came back to her bed.

After a moment she heard his voice on the other side "Big fan…"

"What?" she opened the door, but the hallway was empty.

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Viper asked grinning.

Tigress eyes went wide "_Geez…is it that obvious?_" She thought to herself. But she decided to deny it for now. "No, I'm not!" she said and crossed her arms.

"Please Tigress, don't try to hide it. I think he is in love with you too!" viper said with a smile.

Tigress glared at the snake "Look here viper. I don't love him. Even if he did, I don't care. He's just a big, fat, stupid, good for nothing panda who treats it all like a joke!"

'THUD'

The two girls shifted their gaze towards the door. Po stood there and his eyes were slightly glittering. Near him, there was a bunch of flowers on the floor.

Tigress and viper eyes went wide in shock. Tigress tried to speak, but he quickly cuts her off "No, no, I…understand…completely." he forced a smile and…he ran away. Viper slithered off and followed him. Tigress just sat there stunned.

"_What have I done?_"

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
_

Tigress walked up the stairs to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. When she reached the top, she saw Po sat under the peach tree, meditating. She decided not to disturb him. So she sat beside him and closed her eyes.

Po opened her eyes and looked at the Orange and black feline. He smiled "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Meditating." she said without opening her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes and glanced at her side. She noticed Po was staring at her. "What?" she asked him with a curious glare.

"You look beautiful…" he said but his eyes went wide when he realized what he has just said. "I mean…what I was trying to say is…" he stuttered

Tigress blushed and she placed her finger on his mouth. "I understand Po…thank you" she said smiling. She gazed at his jade green eyes and the innocent smile on his face. She didn't notice that they are leaning towards each other…

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you  
_

Tigress gritted her teeth. Her arms felt like it's going to dismantle from her body. She looked at the panda, hanging by her arm. She clenched her other fist tightly on the rope.

"Hang on, Po!" she tried to lift him up, but she can't do anything but to wait for the furious five to come for their rescue.

Suddenly, they heard a snap on the rope they are hanging. It's losing its grip on the cliff.

"Tigress…" she heard Po calling her. She looked at Po and surprised to see he was smiling. Her eyes went wide when she realized what he was about to do.

"Po, don't you dare!" she cried praying inside that her comrades to come soon.

"Tigress, tell the others, I always love them and…I love you…" he said. With a last smile, he released his grip on her hand.

"NO…" she yelled and watched Po falling into what it looks like an abyss.

She tried to lung at Po, but someone grabbed her from behind.

"Tigress, are you insane?" viper scolded her. Tigress eyes were holding back the tears. She looked at viper "Viper, Po has…Po…" she cannot find the right words.

"Shh…Tigress, look!" viper pointed her tail behind Tigress.

Tigress turned around and saw that crane was carrying Po in his talons. She felt her spirit began to lift once again.

Po came near her "Hey, Tigr…" he stopped when he felt Tigress smashed her lips into his._  
_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah_

"Guess it's a good bye, then" Po said and watched their faces. They all gave a worried smile.

"Don't you forget us buddy!"Mantis said.

"Yeah, Po…Don't make us wait for long!"Monkey said and patted on Po's shoulder.

"You can count on that!"Po said with a chuckle. He then turned to Tigress.

"Tigress, I have something for you…" he said and he took an action figure of himself. "Here, have this. I will be back soon!" he said and he placed the toy in her paws. She gazed at her paw for a moment and she looked back at Po. She can feel the tears out of her eyes on seeing that smile on his face she always adore. Suddenly she threw herself at Po and hugged him tightly. He too held her even more tightly and cried on her shoulder

"I promise. I'll come back for you…"

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

_I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me_

_Tigress stopped singing. She sighed and took the panda toy from her pocket. She smiled gazing at the toy._

_"I'm waiting for you…"_

_All of a sudden, someone opened the door. She looked over her shoulder and saw monkey standing near the door._

_"Tigress, you have to come and see this…uh, may I ask what you are doing in Po's room?" he asked raising a brow at her._

_"It's none of your business. What do you want to show me?" She asked him._

_"Come on, follow me!" he said and left. She sighed heavily and followed the primate to the kitchen. When she opened the door, she startled._

_"Surprise!" the furious five said in unison. But, she noticed another figure with a smile among them. The smile she longed for two years to see. She felt her heart beat stopped for a moment._

_She blinked few times and gasped._

_"PO?"_

* * *

**_Hope you all like it. Reviews are always welcomed._**


End file.
